Overt
by Epona3
Summary: A season 2 AU where Auggie keeps the position as the head of the OCA, and the complications it causes. Late to the party, I know, but I couldn't let all these words just sit on my computer! What will it be like for Auggie to be in the spotlight?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: It's like I can read your minds, right?! You were all thinking "What I really want now, is an alternate universe story from season two!" _**

**_No? Oh well. The thing is, I have seasons one and two on DVD, but only a few episodes of season three available. So I've been watching a lot of the first two seasons. As a result, my muse could not shut up about Auggie in the OCA position. _**

**_I know there is at least one other multi-chap AU story about Auggie in the OCA. I discovered it after writing at least 5k words on this one, and from reading, I believe these are very different stories. _**

**_Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this, even though it is at least one year too late to the party._**

* * *

"Auggie, you are the Ernest Hemingway of good news! Turns out I was right, you are a natural at this." Arthur proclaimed.

Auggie continued to take deep breaths, his attention focused on the crowd on the other side of the curtain. The curtain that would destroy the life that he had so carefully held on to for most of his adulthood. Arthur continued to give Auggie a mildly insulting pep talk. Auggie tuned him out and worked on swallowing his fears.

As the moment drew near, it was as though a switch was flipped and his confidence was turned on. This was his new mission. This was his new life. No matter the location or the capacity, it was an honor to serve. Arthur stepped away to introduce him in his new position as the head of the Office of Congressional Affairs, and his covert status ended.

Auggie's demeanor on stage hid the anxiety that he felt earlier. To the faces of the press corps in the audience he was always meant for the job with his pleasant smile, casual jokes, and straightforward delivery of information. When he chose a cover, he would stick with it, and this was the last cover he would be able to choose. He may have chosen to go overt, but he didn't intend to become an open book.

When he left the heat of the stage, Arthur grasped his arm. "Wonderful job, Auggie!"

"If you say so." Auggie replied. Now that he was out of the spotlight, he didn't care to keep the facade of lightheartedness.

"There will likely be some pressure on you for the next few weeks while the media figures out what to make of things. I would lay low."

"I always do." Auggie replied.

"But not too low." Arthur added.

"Got it." Auggie turned and walked away. He calmly made his way to his office, not losing his composure until he stepped through the doors and was alone. He tried to sit at his computer, but couldn't focus. After pacing the width of the room a few times, he took his cane and stepped out.

"If anybody is looking for me, I'll be in the gym." He said in the general direction of the assistant outside his office. Before he walked through the glass doors of the OCA he stopped, turned back, and clarified. "And by that, I mean anybody in the CIA. If anybody else wants to know where I am, they can fuck off."

"Would you like me to use those words exactly, Mr. Anderson?" The young man replied.

"How long have you worked in the OCA, Roger?"

"About five years now."

"Then I'll trust you to convey the intent of my messages, while maintaining an air of professionalism that fits the integrity of the Agency."

"Yes sir."

...

Annie wasn't surprised when she found him assaulting the bag in the gym. She had tried to go to his office, but his new assistant had directed her here.

"Hey!" She greeted.

He didn't respond, just kept swinging at the bag. She noticed the wires from the ear buds, so she greeted louder. "HEY!"

With no response, still, she leaned against a pile of mats and watched. She considered tapping his shoulder, but with the amount of tension in his body it would likely put her life in danger. He was hitting the bag harder, and with poorer form, than she'd ever seen. He wasn't practicing, he was releasing.

After about twenty minutes, he started to slow down. He took off one of the gloves to adjust his music, and she spoke up again. "Hey."

He turned toward her, startled. "Hey."

"Feeling any better now?"

"A little less likely to spend the afternoon next to a toilet with dry heaves, I think."

Her voice was soft with emotion. "That bad, huh?"

Auggie took a deep breath and removed his other glove. "Yeah. You dressed to join?"

"No. I was just checking on you. We had it on in the DPD. You did great."

"Thanks."

"Allen's tonight? I'll buy you a pitcher to celebrate."

"That's not really the best idea right now."

"Drinking? You aren't getting stuffy on the seventh floor are you?"

"Annie, I'm overt. Today, I'm more than overt, I'm in the spotlight. It's too risky for you."

Annie was silent.

"Besides, I have a feeling that when I get back to my desk, I'll have a million responses to take care of."

"Well if you break away from that, I'm here for you, and I owe you a beer."

"I will definitely find a way to take you up on that."

After a long shower, Auggie returned to his desk.

"Feeling better Mister Anderson?" Roger asked.

"I guess. What's waiting?"

"Forty-eight phone calls. I took their information and emailed it to you."

"All press?" Auggie asked.

"Nope. Twenty-two press, nineteen congress, and seven personal."

"Personal?"

"I think one of them may have been your mother."

Auggie groaned and rolled his eyes. "Okay. Tell Audrey to come over in ten minutes."

He walked into his office and opened up his email with trepidation. Before he reviewed what was there, he placed his earpiece on and called his mother.

Three rings. "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"August." His mother's voice was serious, but soft. Auggie wondered if she had been crying. She had just learned that her son was a top CIA agent, possibly while listening to CNN as she did housework.

"I guess you've heard about my promotion?"

"August." His mother repeated. "Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"I couldn't, mom. As much for your safety as mine, and the people I work with."

His mother was silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you before the press conference. I... I wasn't sure I was going to go forward with it. And I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I also have to respond to nineteen congressional..." Auggie ran his fingers over his Braille display. "Make that twenty congressional inquiries. But I wanted to call you first."

"I appreciate that. I'm proud of you, son."

"Thank you, mom. I love you, but I have to go."

"Go save the world." She replied before hanging up. It was what she used to tell him when he called from Iraq. He smiled as he got back to his messages.

A few minutes later there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he shouted.

The door opened and a woman walked in. Working around so many new people, he wasn't familiar with their identifying features yet. "You asked to see me Mister Anderson?"

"So that is you, Audrey."

"Oh, sorry sir. Should I announce myself, or..."

"Don't worry about it." Auggie interrupted. "Have a seat."

Audrey moved to the seat in front of Auggie. "You did great today, sir."

"Thanks." Auggie replied. "Now, the aftermath." Auggie took a deep breath. "I'm sure you are aware that Public Relations is not my specialty. You and I both know that I'm not the optimal person for this job, but the Agency decided it would be in their best interest, and I won't let them down."

"Understood."

"Now, you, on the other hand, are a PR specialist with ten years of experience in this office. So I need you to help me figure out where to go from here."

"Of course," Audrey replied. "What have you gotten so far?"

Auggie tapped on his keyboard and ran his fingers over his Braille display. He listed off the current tally of requests. "Keep in mind, we have a transparency initiative." Auggie added with a sing-song voice and fake smile.

Audrey took a deep breath. "Yeah. Transparency. Congress is easy, most of them are just calling to welcome you to the position, but they are the reason you are here. Return their calls, and go visit them as soon as you can. Build those relationships, develop their trust, and keep them off our back."

"Not too much unlike being an agent." Auggie stated.

"I don't know much about developing an asset, Mister Anderson. But aside from the gunfire, I imagine it is a lot like manipulating the halls of Congress."

"Great." Auggie drew the word out. "What about the press?"

"Slightly more hostile."

Auggie rolled his eyes. "I already gathered that. So what's my strategy for survival."

"If I may say so, sir, you are a very likable person. If the CIA wants the public to think favorably of the Agency, I think you should get in front of every camera that you can."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"The trick is controlling the conversation."

"The trick is making sure my tie matches my vest."

Audrey was silent a moment. Auggie was grinning at his own joke.

"Audrey, it's okay. I know **this** is going to be a big talking point." He waved at his eyes.

"Then I would suggest you determine how much of a talking point you want it to be." She replied.

"I can handle that."

"Okay. So, who has contacted you from the press so far?"

"How about I send you the list, you call and make the arrangements, and tell me where to be? I trust your decision, and I need to get up to speed on many other matters."

"Sure. Is tomorrow morning too soon?"

"Might as well get it over with."

"I'll get you in with Congress this week, and a few news shows over the weekend. Any one on one interviews can wait until next week. Do you want me to arrange wardrobe, as well?"

Auggie took a deep breath. "Yeah, but nothing too conservative, ok?"

"I may be a PR specialist, but this is still the CIA. I'll have some suits delivered to your home that match your personal style without you having to worry about things."

"Thank you."

He heard Audrey get up and walk out of the office, so he put on his headphones and started reviewing the current list of recently declassified missions. The string of emails continued to come in, and he forwarded particular ones to Audrey. Finally one came in that got his attention. It was from Annie.

_Hey, hot shot. I came to check on you, but was informed that I would need an appointment, and that some Audrey woman is setting your appointments for the week. That bad, huh? _

Auggie picked up his phone and dialed Annie's internal extension.

"Sorry about that."

"Dude, they even refer to you as Mister Anderson. Roger glares at me for calling you 'Auggie.'"

"He'll get over it. I've been keeping it a little more formal up here."

"It's like I don't even know you." Annie teased.

"I promise not to let the fame go to my head."

"Are you working all night?"

"Sort of. Trying to get up to speed so that I can go out and be the face of the CIA. None of my previous training included the nuances of public relations. You wouldn't believe how much of this reading material isn't available in digital format."

"No podcasts out there for explaining half-truths to the world?"

"I've found a few. And I'll have Audrey coach me a little later."

"Can you coach her on who your best friend is sometime?"

"I'll make sure that she knows to pencil you in."

"Good. In the meantime, call me the next time you plan to blow off steam at the gym."

"You got it. Talk to you later, Walker."

He clicked off the line before she could reply. Auggie pulled up his calendar to see what Audrey had scheduled and discovered five meetings with members of the House Appropriations Committee before lunch. At least he knew what he needed to study first.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! There's more of this to come. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Because of the high-profile nature of his new job, Auggie was driven home by an agent. "Mister Anderson, there are reporters waiting outside your building. Would you like me to handle them before you go in?"

"No thank you. Will you be coming in the morning?"

"Yes sir. I'll be right here at o-six thirty."

"Great. How far down the block am I now?"

"You are just in front of the door."

Auggie grasped his cane and stepped out of the vehicle. As he unfolded the cane, he heard footsteps coming his way. "Mister Anderson!" A female voice greeted.

Auggie ignored her and kept walking toward the door of his building. "Mister Anderson!" Two more voices were calling. Auggie made a point to swing his cane extra wide, hoping he hit somebody in the knee.

"One question sir."

Somebody touched his arm and Auggie swiftly turned in that direction, his cane hitting what he assumed to be the body of the reporter that jumped back with a slight shriek. "Please do not touch me." Auggie said in a calm but direct voice.

"And for the rest of you, I am sure you know the number for my office. I will be happy to talk to you if you make an appointment. Does anybody need my business card?"

The small crowd got quiet and Auggie turned back toward his door. He exhaled as he stepped inside and up the stairs. As he walked to his door, he caught the scent of Number 19.

"You look good in 1080P, Agent Anderson."

"I'll take your word for it, Miss Hearn."

"Will we be getting a chance to work together again soon?"

"Why don't you have your people call my people and set something up." He replied. "Do you need my card?"

"I was hoping for something a little less formal." She stepped close, and touched his arm.

"I'm far more formal now, and I promise you that I'll be less accommodating to those that invade my home life. Go home, Liza. Call Audrey and see if she can get you on the calendar."

Auggie walked into his apartment and locked the dead bolt. He placed his things by the door and went to his bedroom to change clothes. As he pulled on a comfortable t-shirt, there was a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" Auggie asked in harsh tone.

"Barbara Walters," came a very fake feminine voice. "I was hoping to talk to you about becoming a regular on _The View_."

Auggie smiled as he opened the door. "Do I get to sit next to Whoopie?"

"Pscha. Keep dreaming." The normal voice of his brother replied as he walked in the doorway.

"Then she can wait for a one-on-one interview the night of the Oscars. I have my standards."

"Sure you do, bro."

Auggie heard his brother sit bottles on the counter, pull two out, and start removing tops. Auggie reached his hand out expectantly. A cold beer pushed against his palm.

"Rough day at work?" Julian asked.

"You know, I've had days at work where I've been shot at, been responsible for people that were shot, I've literally saved people from bombs, and I've been permanently injured by a bomb myself. While it's all about perspective, I have to say: Yeah. It was a rough day at work."

"I figured as much."

"Did mom call you?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah, as soon as your assistant took her message she called me. I thought she would be more upset, but she seems to be doing well."

"Yeah, I talked to her later. She sounded good."

"She seemed comforted that I already knew. Glad that you weren't all alone in your secret spy world, rather than being angry that her youngest boys were keeping a secret from the family."

"Heard from any of the others?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah. I told them to blow me, and said that they should start building bunkers in case you have access to technology to make up for what they did to you as a kid."

"Hah!"

"Check your mail, they will probably send you heartfelt apologies any day. As soon as they figure out how to get them printed in Braille."

"I accept cash payments and a voicemail, if that's easier."

"I'll let them know."

"Actually, they all left me a voicemail earlier today. I just haven't called back."

"Well, put it off a little longer, because I brought burgers."

"Fantastic!"

"I'll let you figure out what I got you." He said as he pushed a wrapped burger into his brother's hand.

Auggie rolled his eyes as he peeled back the foil. "Jalapeno, pepper jack, and fried onions?"

"Just be sure to brush your teeth before you try to seduce any senators."

"Hand me the fries."

"Who said there were fries?"

"I did, and I am trained to kill a man with my bare hands."

"Yeah, but you still suck at hide and go seek."

* * *

**_If you have read Sunshine and Rainbows, and you are paying too much attention, you may notice that I've changed the name of Auggie's brother that lives in DC. There are many Auggie Universes in my head, and all I can say is that in this one, his in-town brother is named Julian. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Auggie woke up the next morning with none of the nausea that plagued him the day before. He was early for his first meeting at the House of Representatives. Auggie used the extra time to get to know the receptionist, a cheery young lady from the State of Oklahoma.

Auggie straightened when he heard the Representative approaching.

"Mister Anderson! I'm so glad that you could come over so soon."

"It's my pleasure, Representative Cole." Auggie replied as he held his hand out. He was met with a firm shake.

"Come on in to my office here," Cole stated and he walked through a door. Auggie used his cane to follow confidently. "Can I get you anything?"

"No sir, just let me know where I should sit, and we can get straight to whatever it was you wanted to discuss?"

"Oh, sure. There's a chair directly in front of you, about five feet away." The representative openly stared as Auggie found his way into the seat.

"Your offices are much more spacious than what we have at Langley." Auggie commented.

The congressman blinked at the agent as he folded up his cane. "Wh-wha-how..."

Auggie laughed. "Your office doors in the hallway are a lot further apart than ours."

Cole sat down, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "So you were a spy?"

Auggie looked incredulous. "Of course I was. Up until mid-day yesterday I had covert status as a fully trained operative."

"You could understand how that doesn't give me much comfort in our intelligence gathering."

Auggie laughed. "I totally understand. I assure you that with and without my sight, the Agency assigned me roles for which I was fully capable of accomplishing. For the past four years they have denied any and all requests I have submitted to jump out of airplanes."

"Well that does give me more comfort."

"Anything else I can ease your mind about?"

"The Agency has a tendency to be, let's say, less than forthcoming in regards to sharing details with Congress. What are your feelings on that matter, Mister Anderson?"

"Representative Cole, we will hopefully be working with each other for a long while. Call me August."

"Thank you, August."

"And to answer your question, I am sure that you are aware that there are very real reasons that the Agency is less than forthcoming in all matters. I have been placed in this position as part of a campaign to increase transparency, and I will do that to the best of my abilities, but I will never share any information that I feel will compromise the safety and effectiveness of the intelligence missions of this country."

"Hm." The Texan responded. "That is, word for word, exactly what your predecessor said."

Auggie smiled. "We aren't secretive just to piss the world off, sir. I assure you that behind the scenes we are getting a lot of things accomplished that make this world a better place."

"You run some expensive operations behind the scenes."

"I assure you that our operatives always travel in coach. Think about that the next time you are sitting in first class halfway across the Atlantic en route to Italy."

"Those trips are on my own dime."

"As it should be. Anything else you would like to talk about?"

"No. I'm sure you have many people you need to meet with today. I look forward to having you at our next intelligence committee meeting."

"I'll be there." Auggie replied. He assembled his cane and stood. "I appreciate you taking the time to discuss things this morning, and please don't hesitate to give me a call if I can be of service."

"Likewise," the congressman responded.

Auggie left the office and moved on to his next meeting.

...

At the end of the day, Auggie had the same conversation so many times that he was ready to scream. Yes, he was capable. Yes the CIA was secretive. Yes, the CIA was responsible with their funds, and no, he couldn't promise to answer every question.

Some of them tested his abilities more than others. Some of them pressed him for more information. Overall it was tedious, but not frustrating. He found that almost all representatives had at least one intern that was more than willing to lead him to his next meeting, and he catalogued the information about each receptionist and intern that he met for his future use. In his experience, the people supporting those with power were often more useful than those with the actual power.

It was the type of day that he would normally finish with a trip to Allen's. He had been there enough that people could easily associate him with the place, if they were asking the right questions. It was hardly a secret that it was a spook bar. But all of his friends there were spooks, and he didn't want to put them in danger by going while the media was so interested. For the second night in a row, he went straight home after work.

This time there were no reporters on the street, and his brother didn't show up with burgers. He changed clothes and got in a quick workout with the free weights that he kept under his bed. Then he microwaved a frozen burrito and listened to a podcast on the art of manipulating the media. He had survived his first week, and his next big challenge would be the Sunday morning news shows.

Saturday morning he decided to catch up on phone calls to family members. He started with his mom.

"Good morning, Auggie." His mom answered.

"I didn't call too early, did I?"

"Not at all. I'm glad to hear from you."

"Jules said he talked to you Thursday?"

"Oh yes. I'm glad he knew about this, if I couldn't."

"Yeah, I had a hard time hiding it from him, back when we both first moved to DC."

"That seems like a lifetime ago, Auggie. Have you worked at the CIA all this time?"

"Yes, mom. Ever since I returned from my first tour in Iraq."

"I knew you were up to something."

Auggie laughed. "Of course you did, mom."

"So I take it you haven't been just a computer guy since your accident?"

"I love you mom. But I can't tell you much about what I have done, even just two weeks ago."

"Surely you can tell me something."

"I wasn't jumping out of airplanes." He drew the over-used words out, tired of saying them.

"August."

"Yes, I was a computer guy. That was part of why the Agency recruited me."

"And your second tour in Iraq?" His mother asked softly.

Auggie took a deep breath. "There were a lot of things involved in that trip. But I was with the Army, in combat. Everything I've told you about the accident was true."

"I wish you hadn't chosen this line of work."

"You've mentioned that, a time or two."

"I mean it."

"Mom, I'm really good at this. They wouldn't have kept me around after my accident if I weren't."

"So when I talk to the ladies at Bridge Club, I can tell them that my son is a spy?"

"You could refer to me as a 'Super Spy' if you want."

"I wouldn't want to sound presumptuous."

Auggie exhaled dramatically. "Presumptuous would be pointing out that your son has done more to protect the security of this nation than all of their children combined, even if you just count the time that he has been blind."

"Oh I don't know. Regina's son is a suspicious character. He might be one of these spooky types, as well."

"Mother." Auggie said with a serious tone.

"You don't know..." She stopped herself. "You do know?"

"I can neither confirm or deny that Regina's son is a spook, but I can tell you that you can confidently brag to your friends that your son is more awesome than theirs."

"I'll be sure to tell them how humble you are, as well."

Auggie sighed. "So, has my father said anything?"

"Yes, but would you like to talk to him yourself?"

"Is he home?" Auggie asked, slightly shocked.

"I don't think he has left for the golf course, yet. Hold on and I'll find him."

Auggie took a few deep breaths while he waited. He rarely spoke to his father.

"Hello?" A gruff voice came on the line.

"Hi Dad." Auggie responded somewhat sheepishly.

"Julian?"

"One month later."

"Well I'll be damned. If it isn't the liar himself."

Auggie was silent for a moment. "How are you, Dad?"

"I'm fine, son. Looks like you are doing pretty well, also."

"Yeah. I got a few new responsibilities at work. Finally just got some time to catch mom up on all the details."

"I'm sure you did. Do you have a script writer for these conversations?"

"Humph." Auggie replied. "I don't even have a script writer for in front of the cameras. Have to go on network television tomorrow morning and improvise."

"Well I'm sure you are more than experienced in coming up with things to say."

"Dad, I'm sorry I never told you."

"Even after that damned bomb, son? I had to sit and watch you recover, and you couldn't even tell me that you weren't actually with the Army?"

"I was actually with the Army."

"The CIA didn't hire a blind veteran."

"No, they didn't. I worked for them and the Army on my last tour."

"Oh. So you were Special Forces?"

"All of that is true, dad."

"I just..." his dad sounded less sure of himself. "I don't know what to believe."

"That's understandable." Auggie replied. "I didn't mean for you to find out this way. Everything happened so fast."

"So you will be on Meet the Press tomorrow?" His Dad sounded excited about the idea.

"Not this week. I think they are trying to fit me in next week."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. Haven't you heard? I'm the feel-good hit of the summer."

"Well be sure to let your mother know when to see you. If that's the only way she can see you these days."

"Hopefully with this new position I'll actually have a more regular schedule." Auggie replied.

"If you say so." His father replied with a tone that conveyed that he didn't expect Auggie any time soon.

"It was good talking to you, dad."

"Same here, August. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Will do."

The line clicked off, and Auggie dialed a more familiar number.

"Auggie!" Annie answered enthusiastically.

"Good morning sunshine. What are you up to this fine Saturday morning?"

"I was just trying to figure that out, myself."

"Wanna go play in the gym?"

"It's Saturday, Auggie!"

"Come on. It's always a good time to hit things."

"That's debatable."

"I worry that while I'm off talking congress into appropriating your paycheck, you'll fall out of practice."

"Can't we practice on a weekday?"

"Annie, please?" He quietly asked in a voice that Annie couldn't refuse.

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

...

"So, tell me all about the astronauts." Auggie said as he reached for Annie's shoulders.

"What's your clearance level now?" Annie asked in response.

"Higher than yours."

Annie reached for Auggie's waist, and pulled him around and she tried to duck under his arm. He spun out of her reach, and in the process kicked her knees out from under her.

"See. Only a week without me, and you're going soft."

"Har." Annie said from the mat. "Why don't you sit here and tell me what's really on your mind."

Auggie reluctantly sat next to her, his knees pulled to his chest. He leaned his head down and took a few deep breaths. "It's been a rough week."

"I gathered that much."

Auggie lifted his head and lightened his tone. "You know, I didn't realize how badly I would miss being able to go to Allen's until I tried to stay away."

Annie laughed and pushed him with her shoulders. "You'll be out of the spotlight soon enough."

"Maybe, but I'll always be overt."

Annie could see the pain in his features, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Arthur didn't hold back on reminding me how little value my covert status held for the Agency."

"Arthur can be an ass."

"Sure, but he was right. My job at the DPD was valuable, but my covert status wasn't. Ninety-nine percent of what I did with you, I could still do. Nothing that I did in the field was special enough that it couldn't be done, and perhaps be accomplished more efficiently, by somebody else. So now I'm overt."

Annie wanted to lighten his mood. "Just think of how you are changing the face of the CIA, though! You are definitely making us look good."

"If you say so." Auggie replied.

"Are you going to get to go on the Daily Show?" Annie asked.

Auggie laughed. "I actually got a request from them. Audrey is waiting to see how tomorrow goes. Evidently, Jon Stewart is a bigger fear for political figures than the talking heads on Sunday."

"I think you could handle him."

Auggie sighed. "I'll have to."


	4. Chapter 4

Auggie wasn't one to approach anything with consistent trepidation, but he never looked forward to his meetings with Arthur. By the end of his second week he knew that of his two bosses, Arthur was the one that would say things that always were a slight bit insulting.

"Auggie, how are things going?"

"Well enough I suppose. I didn't spill any major secrets on the news shows this week, and Congress hasn't revoked all funding for the Eastern European missions."

"You're doing a fine job." Arthur replied. "The media loves you! Have you had any security troubles outside the office?"

"I think the fact that I forget to close my curtains might be an issue, but other than that, everything is fine."

"Good to hear it. Now, about this vacation that you have on the books later this month, I'm going to have to ask you to postpone."

Auggie sighed. He wasn't completely surprised, but he wasn't happy about the development. "I was going for a specific event. I can't postpone."

"Then I'll need you to pick a different event, and go at a later date. The new face of the CIA can't disappear off to Istanbul a month after taking over."

"It will have been six weeks, sir, but I understand. I'll cancel my arrangements."

"Thank you Auggie. Now, I'm having my assistant forward a list of missions that we intend to declassify over the next six months. I need the OCA to go through these and decide the manner of declassification that would be most beneficial to the country. Have those that will make us look best to our enemies released at times when the world is watching, domestic victories should be at times when America is attentive. Things like that."

"Will do. Anything else sir?"

"No. Keep up the good work." Arthur replied. Auggie turned to leave, and then turned back around to the direction of Arthur's desk.

"I have one thing to ask, sir."

"Yes?"

"I left all press appearances up to Audrey, the PR specialist. She set up a meeting with Liza Hearn on Thursday."

"Interesting. You could cancel it." Arthur suggested in a tone that stated that he knew Auggie wouldn't take such a simple route.

"That would be suspicious."

"You're so-called mission with Liza was off-book, therefore you may treat it however you prefer. Maybe speak to your PR team about your background with her, and see what they suggest."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

By the time Auggie got back to his desk he was desperate for a distraction, so he used his agency-wide power to look in on Annie. Her next mission was risky, she was going to have to backpack to the Belarussian border to leave a spy device that Reva had developed just before joining the DPD. Reva had to stay back to run Tech Ops, so Stu was going to join Annie on the hike. A full week in the Eastern European Mountains sounded fantastic to Auggie so he lived vicariously through his former operative by checking the arrangements to be sure his old department didn't forget any details.

Auggie was immersed in his own duties for the week, and the few times he checked on Annie there was no news. She and Stu had met all of the check-ins, and were progressing on schedule as they hiked toward their destination.

On Thursday, Audrey and Auggie went together to the interview with Liza Hearn. Just after walking in the studio, Auggie heard a familiar voice. "Glad you could fit me in, Auggie." Liza greeted.

"Happy to be here, Liza." Auggie replied. "Though let's keep this formal." He added, quietly.

"Whatever you want, August." Liza replied, though as she said it her hand was on his chest, her fingers wiggled against him before she pulled it away.

Liza wasn't a real love interest for Auggie, but they did have a level of intimacy that wouldn't happen without a certain level of attraction. Her hand wasn't there by chance, she knew his buttons.

"Mr. Anderson, I need to apply some makeup." A stage assistant stated.

"Yeah." Auggie replied as he turned toward the voice. "Lead the way."

Auggie and Liza were seated at a small table for the interview. He was getting used to the heat from the lights, but this time they felt a little warmer. This was his only interview where he had also slept with the reporter.

"Hello, I'm here with August Anderson, the new Director of the Office of Congressional Affairs for the Central Intelligence Agency. Thank you for coming, August."

"Happy to be here, Liza."

"You seem to be the CIA's most popular employee these days. How is that going?"

Auggie laughed. "It's very weird. The CIA discourages popularity."

"And yet, here you are."

"You can't put the genie back into the bottle. It's not a decision I took lightly."

"What more can you tell us about this decision?"

"We aren't here to talk about my career, are we, Liza?" Auggie said, with a grin that was almost too intimate.

"Yes, we are." She replied, her tone almost cold. "Because I feel like your career is the result of the CIA trying to push other stories under the rug."

"My career is the result of the CIA trying to open up and share as much information as safely possible."

"I don't know about the American public, but I don't feel much safer knowing that up until a month ago, a blind operative was in charge of some sort of intelligence gathering."

Liza expected the comment to result in the cold glare that Auggie had given in the past when she pushed him for information. Instead, he laughed. "We all have our specialties. I will tell you what I told the congressional members that I met with last week. While my previous roles within the CIA are classified, I can share that since losing my sight I have never been in charge of a visual evidence investigation, and all of my requests to jump out of airplanes have been denied."

"Why did the CIA decide to throw you in front of the cameras?"

"For the same reasons we just discussed. Having me in this position is the best thing for the CIA and for America. I have been a field operative and I have been behind the scenes." Auggie stopped and lifted his eyebrows, speaking to everyone in the room, in general. "I got clearance just this morning to announce that much." Then returning to Liza he added "While I am fully qualified and one of the best at the tasks that I was doing a month ago, you can't argue with the Agency's decision to bring me into the light."

"I could argue that your background makes you less likely to be forthcoming."

"That would be true." Auggie replied with a light shrug. "But any information that I withhold is purely for the safety and security of America."

"The CIA is hiding some dark information."

"Yes. But bringing that information into the light won't make it any less dark. If there are mistakes that have been made, and I'm not saying that there are, they would be a lot harder to clean up with the eyes of the world watching."

"The CIA would make less mistakes if the world were watching."

"If the world was watching, we couldn't reciprocate."

Liza couldn't help but grin at his words. She pulled herself back together quickly. "I'm not saying that the CIA shouldn't be covert. But there are missions that have been classified since World War Two. Are you really trying to say that those situations are classified because of current security concerns, and not to hide mistakes of our past?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Auggie replied. "Though the Agency is currently looking at some completed missions to determine if their classification is necessary, there are missions from World Way two that are still active, in some way or another."

"That is ridiculous. We don't need to maintain this cold war mentality in regards to information gathering."

"We need it now, more than ever."

"Are you saying there is a threat out there as dangerous as the Nazis?"

"The enemy has changed over the past sixty years, if the attacks on September Eleventh taught us anything, it is that our enemy has changed."

"That was eleven years ago. How long will the American public be handed those attacks as an excuse for dark, hidden agendas?"

"Our only agenda is to keep the American public safe through information gathering."

"There are some dark ways your Agency collects information."

"That's not unique to the CIA. There are many law enforcement agencies that make deals with known murderers in order to gather information that improves public safety."

"The CIA isn't a law enforcement agency."

"No, we are not." Auggie clarified. "We don't even have badges."

"From your perspective, is the CIA still compromising future security for current intelligence gathering?"

"The CIA has never intentionally compromised American safety."

"The CIA provided money to assets which funded terrorist activities."

"I assume you are talking about the recently declassified Green Scorpion mission. At the time, there was no way to know that the money would be used for terrorist activities. The information gained through that deal was used to prevent the terrorist activities that would have been funded, either way."

"The greatest challenge for terrorists is the acquisition of funding. You can't pretend that is a small detail."

"In the case of Green Scorpion, it is. We intercepted a hundred thousand dollar payment, and prevented that from occurring. Instead, we provided a lower amount for information by sending agents to pose as the intended contacts, and were able to gain valuable information without the terror cell ever knowing. Our job is not always black and white."

"Well, we are out of time today. I look forward to seeing more of you, Mr. Anderson."

"You know where to find me." Auggie replied. Liza fought to react to the more personal interpretation of his comment before Auggie continued. "I look forward to an open relationship with the American public, which is what I know you are trying to achieve. Thank you for having me today."

...

The cameras were off and Auggie was a little more relaxed as he and Liza walked backstage.

"I know where to find you, huh?"

"Looking forward to seeing more of me?" Auggie asked, in return.

"You did good out there."

"Do you really think so?" Auggie asked, with sincerity in his voice.

"I never thought you would need reassurance, Auggie."

He shrugged. "You know I'm a little out of my element, here."

"You are great at everything you do." Liza replied, touching his arm.

Auggie grinned. "Thank you. Now, I need to wash this makeup off and get back to the office."

"I was hoping we might be able to grab a beer."

"You know I can't do that."

"A girl can dream." Liza replied.

"Why Liza, do you miss me?" Auggie asked, quietly.

"Sometimes," She replied with honesty.

Auggie reached for her hand on his arm and took it in his hand just before he heard Audrey walk up.

"Are you ready Mr. Anderson?"

"Thanks again, Ms. Hearn."

"The pleasure was all mine, Auggie."

Auggie took Audrey's arm and followed her away. "I need to get this makeup off my face," Auggie stated.

"Yeah," Audrey said as she led him to the dressing room sink and handed him a washcloth.

Auggie rinsed off his face, a routine that he and Audrey had gotten used to over the past week. "Everything in order?"

"Yeah, you're fine." She assured him before offering her arm again. Auggie put his messenger bag across his shoulders and took her elbow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hearing his new assistant's quick tone.

"You should have told me that you already knew Liza."

Auggie went silent.

"It wasn't too obvious, at least." Audrey added.

"You are right, I should have told you."

"For what it's worth, I figured it out from what went on backstage. While you definitely had a different tone than normal in that interview, most people will attribute it to the difference in interview styles."

"Good."

The two of them got into Audrey's car to go back to Langley. While Audrey was technically Auggie's Public Relations advisor, in the past week she had been accompanying him to all of his interviews as an assistant.

"So, what was your relationship with Liza?"

"I was dating with her in order to find who was leaking information."

Auggie felt the car jerk with Audrey's surprise. Perhaps they should have discussed this at the office. "You were sleeping with her?" She asked, her voice raised.

"Yes," he replied, coolly.

"You didn't think to tell me that when we were prepping?"

"I thought about it, yes." Auggie grinned. "I'm still getting used to this whole 'full and honest disclosure' concept."

"You don't have to tell me everything, but damn. We could have used that particular information in your favor."

"I thought it went well enough?"

"Yeah. You did fine. I guess this explains the way she was touching you backstage."

"She was trying to distract me before we went on."

Audrey was silent for a moment, then let out a light laugh.

"What is it?" Auggie asked.

"Is your relationship with Ms. Hearn classified?"

"No. I double-checked with Arthur last week."

"Then it might just come in handy one day."


	5. Chapter 5

When Auggie got back to the office, he checked in on Annie's mission. When he pulled up her file, he learned that things had taken a turn for the worse. "Extraction Pending."

He knew that he needed to take care of the pile of information on his desk, but he wasn't going to be able to focus on anything until he had the details of Annie's mission. He picked up his phone and was trying to decide if he should call Joan directly, or check with Barber first. Finally he decided to go down to the DPD himself.

"Auggie, surprised to see you down here." Joan greeted when he walked into the DPD.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood." Auggie replied.

"You heard about Annie, didn't you?"

"Just enough to know that things aren't going well. What's up?"

"Isn't this a bit below your paygrade now?" Joan asked.

"Joan, please. She's my friend."

"She and Stu were captured by the Belarussians." Joan explained.

"Oh my God, Joan have you had contact?"

"Jay is over there with an extraction team. She is in good hands. Don't worry about us."

"I will always worry about you." Auggie replied, truthfully. "Let me know if I can be of any help."

"I'll let you know when she's on her way home."

"Thanks, Joan."

It was three days later before Annie was rescued by Jay and his team. Jai's team had been waiting at the closest border crossing, not realizing that Annie would take the less predictable route, and was waiting in the Ukraine. Auggie hit his desk in frustration when he heard this. They should have known that she would take the less predictable route, since it was the way she was trained. It was the way they were all trained.

He called her encrypted voicemail. "Sorry to hear about your hiking adventure. I had a long talk with Reva about the necessity of unpredictability in the field. I guess all handlers can't have my fabulous mix of tech savvy and field experience. Stop by sometime when you are rested up."

...

Annie stayed in bed the first day after getting home, and watched every interview that Auggie had given. She recorded some of them while she was in Belarus, and while she recovered from that trip she downloaded the rest and watched him manipulate the press as though it were an asset.

She held her breath through the entire interview with Liza Hearn. She was one of only four or five people that knew of his relationship with Liza, so she was looking for the little signs, and they were there. Liza was openly flirting with him, he was more relaxed around her, and Annie was more than a little bit annoyed that Liza had spent more time with Auggie the past two weeks than she had.

...

Auggie had just gotten home, taken off his coat and tie and was sitting on the couch with a beer when there was a knock on the door. The press hadn't been waiting at his apartment this week, but he was still hesitant about visitors. "Who is it?" He shouted.

"Annie." Came the voice on the other side of the door.

Auggie jumped from the couch and rushed to the door.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She replied.

"What's up?" Auggie asked.

"You said to come by."

Auggie laughed. "I meant at work, but I'm glad you are here. Did anybody see you?"

"I started dating a guy on the first floor, so it wouldn't be suspicious."

Auggie's eyes grew wide, he lifted his eyebrows. "That works. I thought the older guy down there was gay, so is it the fourty-something divorcé?"

"Okay, you caught me. Next time I'll come dressed like a food delivery person. I'm sure you've had a few of those this past month."

"You didn't bring food?" Auggie asked.

"Didn't think about it. Do you want to go get something?"

"No, I'm fine. Grab a beer if you want one."

Auggie heard his refrigerator door open while he went back to his couch. "I saw your interviews." She stated.

"All of them?" He asked.

"It was that, or watch chic flicks all day yesterday. You go just fine with ice cream."

Auggie grinned. "How did I look?"

"You looked good. You looked like you out there, if that makes sense."

"Yeah." Auggie took a sip of his beer. "How was Belarus?"

Annie groaned. "Seriously - did Reva even go to The Farm?"

Auggie laughed. "We can't all be top of our class, Walker. It took time for me to learn how you would think, give Reva some time."

"Auggie, you didn't learn how I thought, you taught me how to think. If I give her time, I might end up dead."

Auggie turned toward her. "I hope not."

"I miss you."

"Likewise." He replied earnestly. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"So in your interview with Liza, she totally wanted you."

"Yeah, I actually had to stop her from molesting me backstage. I had to read Audrey in on our history during the ride back to Langley."

"You looked like you wanted her." Annie replied, a little more quietly.

Auggie bit his lower lip and was silent for a moment. "I don't want Liza, but I've been so disconnected with my social circles that I guess it was nice to be around somebody familiar."

"You are so disconnected with us that you enjoyed being around Liza Hearn?" Annie asked.

"Hey, if you look past her career, there's a good person in Liza.

"Auggie, she has made a career out of ruining everything we stand for."

"Like I said, if you look _past_ her career, she's a nice lady."

"You would know." Annie said. She sounded irritated.

Auggie moved his head and settled his eyes in her direction. "Are you jealous, Walker?"

"Humph," Annie exhaled. "I will not stoop to being jealous of Liza Hearn."

"You are!"

"I'm jealous that she gets to spend time with you, publicly. We'll never have that again."

"We'll work something out. My apartment is obviously no longer surrounded by the press."

"Yeah, but it would be too risky for me to come here often. And while it's great, it's not the same as Allen's."

"I'll definitely be back at Allen's. In the meantime, tell me about the Belarussian hospitality. Did you bring me back any vodka?"

...

Auggie felt more like himself the next morning. Annie had stayed for a couple of hours, and they caught up on as much as they could. He didn't realize how much of a hermit he had become, and the little bit of social activity had helped him re-center. He got more done that morning than in the past three days.

This good mood lasted until exactly two pm, when one of the CIA attorneys came to his office.

"Mister Anderson?"

"Yes."

"I need to speak with you for a moment."

"And you are?" Auggie asked, slightly perturbed at the disturbance.

"Josh Boal, general counsel."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Auggie said in a saccharine tone.

"We have received notice from the press of a story to come out in the next few days. I'm not sure how big of a deal it will be, but it does go into your past a bit. Particularly, your love life."

Auggie sat back in his chair and placed his arms on the armrests. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Natasha?" He asked.

"They actually didn't go back that far."

"Okay," Auggie replied with a slight nod. "What do we do?"

"I have a copy of the article here, but only in print. We need to you read through, then meet with a few of us to determine how best to proceed."

"Yeah," Auggie replied, and held his hand out for the paper. He didn't hear Josh moving forward and started to become frustrated. "I can scan it in. Just give it to me."

"Sorry," Josh mumbled as he handed over the paper.

Auggie took the paper and put it into the scanner. While it worked, he asked Roger to cancel all his appointments for the afternoon.

* * *

_**A/N Sorry for the long delay on this one. This next chapter has not come together, even though I've been working on it for over a month now. We'll see how long it takes me to see how Auggie and the press handle the new subject of the CIA's ladies man. Tell me what you think so far, and maybe how you think Auggie will handle the press knowing about his love life. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Auggie walked into the meeting contemplating his options as a green-badge. The private sector wouldn't be so bad. He would probably get higher pay, and his skills were definitely marketable. He had already given up his opportunity at field work, so perhaps it was time to contemplate his future in the private sector anyhow.

"Auggie, there's a seat right in front of you." Arthur directed.

Auggie took the seat and placed his hands on the table in front of him. "With whom am I meeting?" Auggie asked.

"I believe you met Josh Boal earlier. He is to your left." Arthur explained. "Next to him is Audrey, and then it's just me."

Auggie contemplated Arthur's tone. It was more sympathetic than he expected. "Small group. That's a good sign."

"Auggie, when we put you in this position, we knew your record wasn't spotless." Arthur stated.

"I had hoped that I didn't have a record."

"You can't sleep your way through DC without having some sort of record." Audrey stated. Her tone was full of judgment.

"Yeah so, what do we do?"

"Is the information in the article accurate?" Josh asked.

Auggie took a deep breath. "I can't say one hundred percent. The circumstances are definitely possible, and most of the names sound familiar."

"You aren't one to forget details." Audrey stated.

Auggie turned toward her. "I haven't always been at the top of my game. After my accident, there were times I cared more about being able to find my side of the bed than the name and hair color of the other occupant."

"That sounds risky." Audrey stated.

"It was, intentionally." Arthur replied.

Auggie was momentarily caught off-guard by Arthur's bluntness in regards to Auggie's mental health. "Is that in my file?" He asked, not entirely comfortable with the Agency knowing how reckless he became just after his accident.

"Yep."

Auggie pinched his eyebrows. "So you put me out here, in the spotlight, knowing that this would happen."

"I knew it was a possibility." Arthur replied.

"Not so much a feel-good hit, then?" Auggie stated with accusation in his tone.

"We will manage this, and it will re-direct the press from pursuing some other avenues."

"I didn't agree to be the Agency's scapegoat."

"That wasn't our intent." Arthur clarified. "But since the story has come up, we need to go with it. I'm sure you will come out looking even better. This makes us look human, right Audrey?"

"Sure," She responded. It was not convincing.

"There is one name mysteriously missing from this story." Arthur stated.

"Yeah. Evidently not all of your past flings are so anxious to have the story in print." Audrey stated.

"Are we talking about the same..." Arthur started.

"Yeah. I read her in on Liza." Auggie interrupted.

"Liza Hearn?" Josh asked, shocked.

"Auggie ran an unsanctioned op on Liza a year ago. It was mostly him sleeping with her, and less intelligence gathering. Maybe it will come in handy." Arthur explained.

Auggie winced at Arthur's assessment of his time with Liza.

"I originally thought that we could leak the information about August and Liza at some point in the future when we really needed to distract the press, but this story makes it less valuable." Audrey stated. "I'm not sure that leaking this, now, will do anything but make the situation look worse."

"It may make the press look just as bad as us." Arthur stated. "Josh, are there any legal ramifications of this story we need to be worried about?"

"Well, none of the women are accusing him of anything illegal. No unclaimed children, no rape allegations, and nothing that would have leaked agency information - of course that could change if Liza's name was added. I don't see any legal risk at this point. Of course, once the information is public, there is risk of additional women coming out and making these sorts of claims. On the whole, I would say there may be personal liability for August, but not the Agency."

"Well isn't that peachy." Auggie stated.

"Okay. I want Audrey to come up with a PR response plan. Auggie, lay low outside of work, and do whatever Audrey says. The agency will stand behind you on this."

"Yeah. Stand behind and give me a good push."

"I'll get you through it." Audrey stated with more confidence than she felt. "You'll come out of this looking better than James Bond."

Auggie rolled his eyes and exhaled dramatically. "Whatever you say, Audrey. You haven't led me into any brick walls yet, literally or metaphorically."

...

When Auggie finally went home, he dialed a familiar number.

"Hey stranger!" Annie greeted.

"How are things in your world?" Auggie asked.

"Two days on the Nicaraguan watch desk, and more of the same tomorrow. I can't wait for the weekend to get here."

"Wow. That slow down there?"

"My eyes are bleeding. How about the seventh floor?"

"Trouble brewing."

"Anything you can tell me about?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"So you called to chat, but not tell me anything?"

Auggie sighed. "Arthur brought me in this role as his scapegoat."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he is throwing nuggets to the press about my personal life, in order to direct attention away from him."

"What!"

Auggie laughed. "He as much as said it earlier today. There is a story going to press soon that makes me sound like my sole mission has been to put James Bond to shame for the past three years."

"Oh God. Is it bad?"

"Probably not going to look good for my love life going forward."

"I'm sure you will do fine."

"I can't believe I didn't see it coming. Arthur totally set me up."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah."

"I sort of thought," Annie hesitated. "I sort of thought that if anybody were to be giving personal nuggets about you to the press, it would be Liza."

Auggie was silent for a moment on the other end of the line.

"Auggie?" Annie asked.

"It could have been her." He stated.

"So, it was her or Arthur?" Annie stated, confused. It wasn't like Auggie to get things wrong.

"Yeah. One of the two. But I can probably find out for myself."

"Need any help?" Annie asked.

"I'll let you know." Auggie replied. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Annie replied, and then she heard him hang up on the other end of the line.

Auggie hesitated a minute before dialing the number. He shouldn't rush into anything, but Annie had given him the idea, and there wouldn't be any better moment to make the call. So even though it was late, he pulled up the number he hadn't used in almost a year.

"Well this is a surprise," Liza's voice answered.

"Is it?" Auggie asked, keeping his tone somewhere between a flirt and accusation.

"I thought all communication was going to go through _your people._"

"No other reason I may be calling?" Auggie asked.

The other end of the phone was silent for a moment. "Has the spotlight ruined your love life so much that you are giving me a booty call Mr. Anderson?"

"Funny that you should bring up my love life." Auggie responded in a tone that conveyed the answer to Liza's question.

"Is it?" Liza was now serious.

"Because somehow a story has developed very quickly on just that subject."

The other end of the line was silent for a moment, again. Auggie knew that this was Liza's rhythm. She would frequently take a moment to carefully form her words before speaking. She probably would have made a good agent, if she had desired a more respectable career.

"Is it something I should know about?" Liza finally asked.

"Funny you should say that, but your name is mysteriously missing."

"Then it must have been a shitty journalist. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not behind this, Auggie. If I were, it would be my by-line."

"Any idea who is?"

"You know I wouldn't tell. I'll look forward to reading the story, though."

"Thanks." Auggie said before hanging up.

...

Liza heard the other end of the line hang up and turned to the man sitting across from her, sharing a bottle of wine. She wasn't romantic with Henry Wilcox, but she did enjoy his company. He was looking at her with a grin that made her slightly uncomfortable.

"August Anderson?" He asked with a knowing look.

"What about him?" She asked.

"You slept with August Anderson? Of all the agents, I never expected the CIA's Golden Gimp to be a traitor."

Liza snorted. "If you had ever seen the body he keeps under those ridiculous vests, you wouldn't call him a gimp. He's probably the most respectable spy in Langley."

"Not if he slept with you." Henry replied.

Liza rolled her eyes. "He was sleeping with me to get to you. It was a win-win situation. Well, for me at least. He didn't get the win he was hoping for."

"He's the one that gave you that silly Albion tip?"

"Possibly." Liza didn't mind sharing little details with Henry, but she felt an odd need to protect Auggie.

"Hmmph. Well, if you want to spend more time with Mr. Anderson, let me tell you some of the details he's holding back about this _girl's school _he so pleasantly revealed."

* * *

_**Thanks to Pseudonymitous for the inspiration for the last little bit!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the incredibly long wait on this one. I promise you, I could have posted something earlier, but it wouldn't have been good. I do expect slow updates on this story, but I am not giving up!**_

* * *

Auggie was up early and into the office before most people that he knew were awake. He wanted to address the fallout as it occurred, and the story on his personal life was released that morning.

Annie arrived at Auggie's office before anybody else was in the OCA. She knocked on his door, and when there was no answer, she walked on in. Auggie was at his desk with a look of deep concentration and his headphones on. "Hey!"

Auggie looked up. "Hey."

"I hate to break it to you, but that article didn't have nearly enough detail to know if you rival James Bond." Annie teased.

"It had enough for me to be glad I'll never need to make eye contact with my mother." Auggie replied. He was more subdued than normal.

"Does she think you live like a monk?"

Auggie shrugged.

"Since when did you worry so much about what people think?" Annie asked, tenderly.

"Since I took this job, went overt, and became one of the three public faces of the CIA. I have to worry about what people think." Auggie explained. "And before, I could control what my mother heard. I'm not ashamed of my actions. I'm angry that she's going to learn about them on CNN."

"You didn't tell her about this already?"

"No, and even if I do tell her before she finds out, that's only this time. What about the next story? What about when something I am ashamed of is leaked? I never planned to be a public figure."

It hurt Annie to see the man who taught her to be so confident doubting himself so much. "August Anderson, I think you have control issues."

Auggie huffed in response. "So?"

"I'm not a shrink, but I think the only way for you to survive right now is to accept that a lot of things are out of your control."

Auggie took a deep breath. "I've been told that before." He said, quietly, with an almost accusatory tone.

Annie realized that he was talking about after his accident. "And you accepted it. You control what you can, and you never apologize for what you can't. That's the Auggie that I know."

"That person didn't have to answer to Congress, or the press."

Annie stood and raised her voice. "That man is still sitting here in front of me, and I know that he can handle all of this. You know damn well how to control a conversation. You know that in the end, Congress, and the American public, doesn't give a hoot who you are sleeping with. Call your mother, then go and control this conversation like the spy that you are."

Annie and Auggie were making almost perfect eye contact as she finished her rant. To her surprise he turned up one side of his mouth with half a grin. "Feisty today," He said, raising his eyebrows. "I like it."

It was Annie's turn to huff. "Own it. But turning around and hitting on a coworker probably isn't the best choice."

"Is hitting a coworker okay?" Auggie replied. "Because I think I'll need to go to the gym before the day is over."

"I should be free all day. Give me a call. Even if you just need me to come with another pep talk."

"You are getting good at those." Auggie stated.

"I've had to. Reva isn't going to replace you in that regard, so I've had to give myself the pep talks. They make more sense when there are two people involved."

"I'm glad you are getting by without me down there."

"Getting by, but missing you horribly."

"Gym. Today. I'll let you know when."

"I'll see you there." Annie replied before leaving him.

Auggie took a deep breath and pulled his headphones back up. Nothing Annie said was revolutionary, but he needed the kick in the pants. He smiled with pride that Annie had turned into that person for him.

Auggie had worked out a game plan for the day with his staff, and at 10:00 he had a press conference scheduled to declassify a mission that would hopefully distract their attention from his love life. It was a bullshit declassification, nothing really important in the grand scheme of spycraft, but since it involved a Prince Harry lookalike it was deemed as a good media distraction story. The CIA loved their use of a few key operatives that looked like Prince Harry to attract the attention of sinister characters. British authorities weren't so fond of the idea, mostly because they used it themselves.

He had finished his pre-written spiel and opened it up to questions. Audrey had told him who to select, and in what order, to control the conversation. All was going well until he got to Liza Hearn.

"I believe I hear Miss Hearn with a question." Auggie said. He had requested a rather chaotic press room where the reporters were to shout their names to be selected. So far, it worked.

"Agent Anderson, while this is definitely an entertaining _story_, I'm interested in the information you gave us last week regarding the construction of a girls' school. Were you aware that the construction of that facility included hiring rebel troops, supplying them with funds that were used to purchase weapons that were later used on US Troops?"

Auggie smiled. "That is an interesting story as well, Miss Hearn. Is there anybody else?"

The room slowly filled with names of reporters, while Liza shouted above them "You haven't answered the question, Agent Anderson."

"I'm not going to, Miss Hearn."

"I have evidence that more money ended up in the hands of our enemies than in the hands of teachers."

"Did somebody give you a pile of receipts?" Auggie asked sarcastically. He heard at least one snicker in the back of the room.

"Somebody gave me the information for the contractor that built the facility. Should I call you directly after I speak with him?"

"You know I always appreciate your calls. Now, that is all the time I have for today. I'll see all of you next week, where I'm sure Miss Hearn will have something to derail the conversation with yet again."

"You're one to talk." Liza replied, loudly.

Auggie smirked and left the stage. He didn't care about Liza's interruption. Whatever she had would blow over well enough, and he had avoided all questions about his personal life.

Auggie was feeling better knowing that the spotlight wasn't as bright as he originally thought. He even considered going to Allen's after work. As they finished up in the gym Auggie suggested that he and Annie get a drink somewhere.

"Of all days, this seems like a bad one to suddenly be willing to hang out in public with me."

"Just trying to take what you said this morning to heart." Auggie said. "Borrow a wig from cover ops, and I'll meet you at a new bar. Then if the press is watching, we are starting a friendship."

Annie smiled. "I have a safer idea, why don't I take you home to my place? The driveway is secluded enough that nobody will know you are there."

An hour later Auggie and Annie pulled into the secluded driveway.

When Annie walked into the courtyard, she saw the lights on in Danielle's kitchen, and her sister sitting at the table, her eyes red from crying. Annie stopped and stared at her sister. "What is it?" Auggie asked.

"Something is wrong with Danielle. Here..." Annie opened the door to the guest house. "Up the steps and too your left is the couch. Straight across the room from that is a minifridge full of beer. I'll be up in a second."

"Should I go on home?" Auggie asked.

"No, it's fine. I just want to check on her." Annie said. Auggie entered the guesthouse and she crossed the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." Danielle responded with an accusatory tone.

Annie walked over next to her sister. "Is it Michael?"

Danielle glared at her sister in a way that practically heated the room around them. "No Annie. It's you."

Annie looked confused.

"I haven't been watching the news for the past week, but evidently August Anderson is a high level figure for the CIA. Auggie. The darling enjoyable Auggie that you work with _at the Smithsonian." _

Annie practically collapsed into a chair next to Danielle. She should have remembered that her sister knew Auggie. "Danielle," she started.

"You never had _stapler accidents._ I knew that a job at a museum shouldn't be so demanding. I should have seen it. I can't believe I fell for all of your lies."

Annie looked down. "Danielle, I wanted to tell you, I just..."

"The coworker that you learned was sleeping with somebody back when you first started your job was Auggie, wasn't it? Evidently he's done a lot of sleeping around, Annie."

"He's not like they make it sound." Annie defended quietly.

"You would know, right? I guess only those in your special club get to know what you are really like."

"I am the same person you know. You really know me."

"I don't know you at all, Annie. I don't even know what your real job is."

"I'm a Covert Officer for the Central Intelligence Agency." Annie stated as if reading from a script.

"Which is a fancy way of saying you are a spy. I figured that part out on my own." Danielle bit back.

"I can't tell you more than that." Annie replied.

"But I'm your sister. You have always been able to tell me everything!"

"It's for your own protection." Annie calmly explained.

"My own protection? What kind of protection do I need?" Danielle started to get angry. "It's not up to you to decide what is best for me, Annie."

"When it comes to my job, it is."

"I need you to move out." Danielle replied without hesitation. "I've been thinking about this all day. I don't even know where you have been today. I can't have you in the house with the girls."

Annie nodded, trying to keep her emotions in check. A tear fell from Danielle's eye, and Annie reached forward to pull her into a hug. "I understand." Annie replied. "I'll find somewhere to go tomorrow."

"Good." Danielle sighed. "Would you like some ice cream?" She said tenderly.

Annie shook her head. "I'm going... I have a friend visiting. I just came to check on you."

"Is Auggie in the guest house?" Danielle asked, her eyes lighting up.

Annie sighed. "We couldn't exactly go to our regular bar. So if you'll excuse me, we both had a crappy day and need a couple of drinks."

Danielle nodded. "For what it's worth, I think he's a good guy. Here, take this." She offered a small bottle of Patron.

"When did you start investing in the good stuff?" Annie asked.

"I like to entertain." Danielle replied with a shrug.

"Thanks." Annie said. She left the house with the bottle in hand.

When Annie entered the guesthouse, Auggie was sitting on the couch, absentmindedly running his fingers over the beer label. "Everything okay?" He asked when he heard her enter.

"Not really," Annie replied.

"You need time with your sister. I'll go." Auggie stood up and extended his cane.

"Oh no you don't. You caused this, you are drinking with me."

"How did I cause..." Realization dawned on Auggie's face. "Oh no."

"Yeah."

"We should have known she would figure it out."

Annie swallowed, then Auggie heard her move around and come back with two glasses. "She kicked me out and gave me a bottle of Patron. So tonight, we drink."


	8. Chapter 8

"I guess this means I'll finally get around to setting up that safe house you bugged me about so much." Annie said after her second shot. They were both sipping on beer as well.

"Hmmm. I would offer to help, but since I can't know the location of your safe house..."

"That's okay. Not sure how I'll explain this to Scott, though."

"Scott?" Auggie asked.

Annie felt a blush creeping up. "Oh, he's um... A doctor that I've gone on a couple of dates with. Nothing serious. But I don't know how to explain suddenly moving and not being able to tell him my new address."

"You'll be able to figure something out." Auggie said, absentmindedly. "Why haven't you told me about him?"

"That information is need-to-know." Annie replied.

Auggie nodded and took a long sip of his beer.

"Auggie Anderson, are you jealous?" Annie teased, carefully watching his features.

Auggie smiled and gave a sly grin. "As your handler, this is something I may have needed to know about."

"I'll send Reva a memo." Annie didn't take her eyes away from Auggie. He did seem slightly jealous. "In the meantime, Scott and I are supposed to go to Seneca Rocks on Saturday, but I guess that isn't happening."

Auggie sighed. "This career isn't conducive to happy relationships."

Annie huffed. "That's an understatement."

They both were quiet for a moment and Annie poured another round. "Any idea what Liza was asking about?"

Auggie tilted his head. "If I did, I couldn't tell you."

"I guess we are going to have a lot of secrets between us. I'm not used to that."

Auggie nodded and accepted the shot she handed over. "Yeah."

They swallowed the liquor and sat in silence a moment. "What have I been missing in the DPD?" Auggie asked.

For the next hour Annie updated him on Jai's discontent, Reva's odd behavior, and how Barber was adjusting to his new boss. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Should I hide in a closet in case it's your boyfriend?" Auggie asked with a whisper.

Annie giggled. They were both a bit tipsy.

"He's not my boyfriend. But if it's him, I'll give you a warning and you can climb out the window, like a respectable spy."

Auggie grinned.

"Closest one is at your five o'clock" she whispered, practically in his ear, before she went downstairs. Her breath made his skin tingle.

Auggie reached for his cane, just in case. He stood in front of the couch, perfectly still and listening.

"Danielle?" Annie said, her tone questioning and accusing as she opened the door.

Auggie exhaled and move toward the stairs.

"I worried about the two of you holed up in here with a bottle of tequila and no food. So I brought you some sandwiches."

"You really didn't have to do that." Annie replied add she took the plate of perfect little triangles.

"I know I didn't. Consider it a peace offering. I mean, you still have to move out, but I don't want you to think I don't care. I'll leave you two alone with your CIA clubhouse for now."

"Thank you, Danielle." Annie said with sincerity. Then she closed and locked the door.

"She knows I'm here?"Auggie asked as Annie came up the stairs.

"Yeah. It was an incidental confession at the unplanned read-in."

"I had more faith in your skills."

"Our evasive techniques rarely work with family. She keeps a good secret."

"And makes a good sandwich, I'm sure. What kind did she bring?"

Annie rolled her eyes at the fact Auggie had listened in on the whole conversation. "Looks like a variety. Turkey, something with cream cheese, and a pb&j."

"She takes good care of you." Auggie said as he picked up a sandwich and sniffed it.

"A little too much sometimes. I may enjoy the distance."

Later, Annie and Auggie were sufficiently caught up with each other's lives, as well as pleasantly drunk. Auggie checked the time.

"Wow. I didn't realize it was so late. I should get home."

"I would offer you a ride, but I shouldn't be driving right now. Do you want to stay?"

Annie asked the question without thinking, but realized it could be taken more than one way as soon as it left her lips. Auggie himself seemed to be questioning her intent for a moment.

"I have several meetings tomorrow and need to be fresh. I'll call a cab."

Annie walked out to the courtyard with him and they waited for his ride.

"Thank you for this." Auggie said. "I needed an evening to unwind. Even if we couldn't go to Allen's."

"Anytime." Annie replied. "Well, anytime I have a place where you can visit without breaking protocol, which might be a while. But we'll work something out."

The car arrived and Annie led Auggie out. He gave her arm a squeeze and opened the door. "It will work out with Danielle. I promise."

…

Saturday morning, Annie was in her new apartment installing a safe when her phone rang.

"Are you sure you don't want to come help me unload boxes?" Annie answered.

"Protocol is protocol, dear." Auggie replied. "As much as I would love to help."

"I could drive around the block three times and not tell you where we are."

"Do you want me to give you advice on where to hang pictures?"

"I don't really own any art. Just shoes."

Auggie laughed. "Everything going okay otherwise?"

"As well as it can. How about you?"

"Same old same old." Auggie replied. "You know, I don't think I've ever been able to use that phrase to describe my life."

"I'm sure you have. You just don't remember the super-boring times." Annie's phone beeped and she checked the caller ID. "Auggie, the office is beeping in. I'll talk to you later."

Annie pushed the button to switch the call. "Hello?"

"Annie, we need you to come in." Reva said.

"Right now?"

"Of course right now. I would have said if it were otherwise."

"Okay."

Annie put away her power tools and sighed. Her safe house seemed so big and empty. She didn't mind leaving it to go get work done.

...

Soon after getting off the phone with Annie, Auggie got a call call of his own.

"How good is Reva?" Arthur asked, as a greeting.

"As good as it gets, Sir." Auggie replied.

"No, you are as good as it gets. She doesn't have field experience. Are you sure there isn't another handler with field experience and better instincts?"

"I'm sure there are, sir. But they wouldn't have the technological know-how that Reva does."

"So she's the best at the technical portion?"

"She's very good." Auggie was pretending that this wasn't the most random phone call from his boss on a Saturday morning.

"Okay." Arthur said as a goodbye before hanging up.

After the fourth phone call from Arthur, Auggie decided to go to the office.

"Auggie! What brings you around the DPD this Saturday?" Arthur asked.

Auggie pinched his eyebrows, but played along. "Got lost on the way to the gym."

"You aren't dressed for the gym, which I find unlikely anyway, since it's on a different floor and you have been coming to the DPD for years." Reva replied.

"Auggie, since you are here, let me read you in."

Auggie could hear a resigned huff from Reva, and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to watch over your shoulder."

"Obviously I wasn't worried about that."

Arthur explained the situation and Auggie realized that the man was worried sick for his wife. He felt for Reva. The woman hadn't been on the job long, and she was having to work with Arthur questioning every decision.

After being read in, Auggie asked Reva what tech was sent.

"Arthur, she is right. Two way communication would have been too much of a risk. This way you can see what is going on, and send in backup if needed. Reva, you have backup on hand?"

"Of course. I'm not an idiot."

"Arthur. You are in good hands. Don't worry."

"I know that. I just..." Arthur sighed. "It's hard not to worry with Joan out there."

"Joan knows what she's doing. As do Ben and Annie. They will be fine. I'll be in the gym."

Auggie was surprised to get through his workout without interruption, so he stopped by the DPD after a quick shower. He found Reva alone.

"Everything turn out okay?"

"The hostages were freed, except one that was in on the situation. He is in custody with the other attackers. Annie and Joan are on their way back now." Reva explained everything as if reading from a list.

Auggie propped himself on the side of her desk. "How are you?"

She sighed. "In the DST I knew what to expect every day. This is just so unpredictable."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I can usually find some sort of order among disorder. There are patterns and I can form expectations. I just feel like I can't find the pattern here."

"There is none. It will get easier. Sorry to show up today. I knew Arthur was going crazy, but I didn't want to step on your toes."

"It's okay. He backed off after you talked to him, so I appreciate the intrusion."

Auggie sighed. "I miss the chaos."

Reva looked at him like he was crazy.

"The OCA is so structured. I have a schedule, right now, that tells me 75% of what I'll do next week. And that other 25% is going to be filled with rumors and diversions."

"Sounds relaxing from where I'm sitting."

Auggie smiled. "On that note, I'm going to go enjoy an interruption free weekend. Glad everything came out okay."

"Thank you Auggie."


	9. Chapter 9

Auggie stepped out of his Monday morning meeting with Arthur and was greeted by the smell of Tom Ford Azure Lime.

"Auggie, what a surprise running into you here!" Jai greeted.

"Yes Jai, what a surprise, you finding me walking out of the office of my supervisor." Auggie quipped. "Did waiting at the men's room seem too tedious?"

"I was actually coming to speak to Arthur. How are things in the OCA these days?"

"Just peachy." Auggie replied. He added a very fake smile to drive the point home.

"Well if there's anything you need me to do, just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind." Auggie replied with the same fake smile before walking out.

The next morning, Auggie and Annie were supposed to meet in the gym before work. He didn't think much of her being late, and even when he had finished his workout alone, he wasn't too concerned. Annie's life wasn't always conducive to being able to call and cancel.

After his workout, he ended up behind Reva at the coffee cart. "Reva, is Annie on a mission?"

"That's classified." Reva responded.

Auggie looked confused. "I have clearance."

"The others in this line may not."

Auggie rolled his eyes and gave a slight nod.

Back at his desk, Auggie called Annie's personal number. She answered on the third ring.

"So you aren't working." Auggie stated.

"Oh my gosh. We had gym plans, didn't we?"

"It's okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Now I am."

"Anything you can tell me about?"

"Are you heading to the Hill today?"

"I can." Auggie replied. "Though I'm not sure what good can come of that response."

…

Auggie carefully entered the restaurant, standing still a moment to see if Annie called out. Instead, he was greeted by a hostess.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"I'm meeting a friend," He responded. "I'm assuming she's not here yet."

"We don't have anybody here waiting. Would you like me to go ahead and seat you at a table?"

"Please." Auggie responded. "There will just be two of us. If you have something particularly private, that would be best."

"No problem." She guided him to a table in the back of the restaurant. She put his hand on a chair facing the entrance, so he maneuvered to find the one facing the opposite direction. Annie would want the view of the door.

A few minutes later, she walked up to the table. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's all good. What's up?"

She sat across from him and leaned over the table. "My asset was poisoned last night."

"The Chinese contact that got Jai's panties in a twist?"

"Somebody put radioactive materials in his soup bowl."

"Here?"

"I had the same soup." Annie replied.

Auggie's eyes widened. "That's a close call, Walker."

"Yeah. I spent the night in the hospital for observation, but they only got him."

Auggie reached across the table for her hand. "I wish I knew."

"I was fine." Annie replied.

"So what is the lead now?" Auggie didn't let go of her hand.

"Nothing. State asked us to step down."

"That's unfortunate. Are you?" Auggie asked with a smirk.

Annie huffed. "Don't have much choice. Can't test the soup bowl for the radioactive signature off-book. Can't get State to back down. My asset is dying, Auggie, and I can't do anything."

Auggie could hear the pleading in her voice. "Every spy knows the risk." He said solemnly.

...

The next day, Annie was at her desk when Joan came by. "Annie, have you seen Jai this morning?" She asked.

"He said something yesterday about working at the State Department for his cover some today." Annie replied, truthfully.

Joan gave her a look that showed she wasn't accepting this news at face value.

"Joan, I know we are supposed to stand down. But Shen Yue left me this information about Xe Pang and it shows that he is an owner in a mine that produces polonium. The fact that Yue was poisoned and there is this connection is too coincidental. We have the soup bowls from the dinner, if we just test them for a radioactive signature..."

Joan turned and walked away without responding or listening to the end of Annie's explanation. Annie huffed and sat back, frustrated.

She called Auggie on his internal line.

"Anderson." He answered.

"Gym?" Annie replied.

"I'd love to, but I'm knee deep in smoothing done things over between us and the State Department. Know anything about that?" His tone implied that he knew she was involved.

Annie practically growled. "There's a connection Auggie. And if I could look into it, I would prove it."

"I believe you. But Jai is over at State ruffling feathers, and I'm having to clean up the mess."

"Sorry." Annie replied.

"Don't be. It is the most exciting part of my week so far. And I'm on your side. I'll call you later."

"Thanks, Auggie."

Just after getting off the phone with Annie, Arthur called and asked Auggie to come to his office.

"Sir?" Auggie asked.

"I want you to come with me over to State. Steve Barr is bullying my wife, and I'm not going to take it."

"Why do you need me?"

"You can hold your own if it comes to blows. I'm not so sure about anyone else I would trust to take with me."

Auggie grinned. "So, I'm going as your bodyguard?"

"Think of it as my backup."

"Fine by me."

"Besides, I worry about your mental health not being around any action. I remember what it was like when I first moved away from field ops."

Auggie bit his lip to keep from making a comment about how little Arthur could really know about how stifled Auggie felt. He was happy to get out of the office, no matter what the real reason was.

"Arthur! What brings you to this side of the Potomac?" Auggie heard the voice boom. "And with Mister Anderson, as well. This must be important."

"Let's discuss this in my office." Arthur stated, turning toward the men's restrooms. Auggie had Arthur's elbow in one hand with his cane and a large secure container in the other. He dropped the elbow as they entered the swinging door, and positioned his body across the doorway, blocking the exit.

"I've got good people, Steve. They have made some great connections in regards to Xe Pang, and you aren't allowing them to act on them."

"Arthur, it is never our intention to get in the way of the CIA, but we have an active investigation."

"As do we, and the documentation, as well as the soup bowl that Pang used to poison our asset is in this case." Auggie could hear Arthur push the statesman against the wall. "You bigfoot the CIA, you play hardball with my wife, and you expect me to sit back and take this shit? This is what we do."

Arthur released Steve and stepped away.

"Would you like a mint?" Her asked Auggie as he walked toward the door. Auggie heard the candies in the bowl.

"Don't mind if I do." He placed his hand out and a few mints landed on the surface. Auggie popped them in his mouth and followed Arthur's footsteps into the lobby.

"I wish you could have seen the look on his face." Arthur said, once they were out of earshot.

"Stunned silence says a lot." Auggie replied. "I do like your style. May I use that tactic with Congress?"

"Hell no." Arthur replied, serious.

Auggie noticed there was somebody waiting for him when he returned to his office. "Well hello, Jai."

"Hello, Auggie."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Auggie asked as he walked around his desk.

"Did you do that clean up job at State?" Jai asked.

"Sure."

"I don't need you to fight my battles, you know." While the words were tense, the tone was soft.

"It was no big deal." Auggie replied, his tone implying his message of "_You're welcome." _

There was an awkward silence while Jai lingered at Auggie's desk.

"Everything okay?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah. Sorry to intrude. I just wanted to thank you for taking care of that."

Auggie knew he was lying. "Sure. No problem."

"I'll head back to the DPD now. Don't be a stranger." Jai said awkwardly.

"Okay." Auggie replied, slowly. He heard Jai move toward the door. "Hey," He called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of Annie this week."

"Why would you thank me for that?" Jai asked. "You aren't the only one that cares for her, you know."

"Yeah," He replied. "She got lucky this time."

"She shouldn't have been the one handling the case."

Auggie raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

"Joan was foolish to put somebody as inexperienced as her in charge of such a sensitive case. It should have been mine."

"No matter who was sitting at the table, Shen Yue would have been poisoned."

"Perhaps, but it should have been me."

"So is that why you are here? To complain about Joan's managerial practices?" Auggie asked.

"Of course not." Jai's tone insinuated that Auggie wasn't worthy of hearing those complaints. "I'll head back downstairs now."

...

Annie sat at her desk, staring at the pair of tickets she bought for the Nationals game, fighting her emotions.

"What's wrong?" The voice came from above her and she looked up to see a concerned look on Jai's face.

"Shen Yue wanted to see a baseball game, so I bought these. I'm not sure what to do with them now. You want them?" Annie handed the tickets over.

"You should go, in his honor."

"Baseball games are no fun alone."

"Take your boyfriend." Jai suggested.

Annie rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"Why sure, Annie, I'd love to see a baseball game with you." Jai said mockingly.

Annie smiled. "Thanks, Jai."

"I was just going to hang out with my dad. You are doing me a bigger favor than you think."

Auggie sat on the couch listening to the Nationals game, drinking a beer. He had never felt so lonely, and wasn't sure what to do about it.

_**A/N Sorry for the super-long delay on this. I had hoped that the contents of Henry's file would help me out, but no such luck. **_


End file.
